New Girl, New Drama, New Love
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: There’s a new girl at East High and she’s after Zeke! He seems to fall for her too. What happens when Sharpay gets in the game? Zekepay, ZekeOC.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: OK, this is yet another fic by my BFF, Sarah. hope you like it! Oh, yeah, all those little author's notes after this one are hers, so . . . yeah.)**

* * *

New Girl, New Drama, New Love

Summary: There's a new girl at East High and she's after Zeke! He seems to fall for her too. What happens when Sharpay gets in the game? Zekepay, ZekeOC.

A/N Before I start . . . I want to thank xxxdeathbychocolatexxx because she gave me this idea. Thanks, xxxdeathbychocolatexxx. Hope you like the Zekepay. And all you other readers also! Please review also. To the story . . .

"Hey, guys," Gabriella said. The girls said hi while the guys mumbled a greeting. This was not looking to be a cheerful day.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Oh, I was wondering, guys. I met this new girl in my English class and I was wondering if . . ."

"Is she cute?" Chad asked. Taylor hit him. "Hey, that hurt. I'm curious, that's all."

"Do you want to meet her?" Gabriella asked.

"OK," Taylor said, answering for everyone. Gabi left to go get her friend and Sharpay and Ryan joined the group.

"Hi, guys," Sharpay said. "Quick question."

"Gabi went to go get some new girl. Maybe this girl and Ryan could hit it off . . ." Troy said.

Sharpay let out a loud laugh. "Ryan dating a girl? It's like Chad without that stupid basketball!"

"Wow, Sharpay. You have some feelings about Ryan not dating," Zeke teased.

"I'm not giving up my ball so Ryan can make out with some girl!" Chad cried out.

"Do you want to see me have a heart attack and die?" Sharpay asked. "Then keep talking about Ryan having a girlfriend."

"Sounds cool, do it," Jason said. Sharpay slapped him. "Ow, that hurt."

"I'm back! Hi, Sharpay, hi Ryan," Gabi said. The two smiled at her and she continued. "Guys, this is Dana Kent. This is . . ."

"Zeke!" Dana said happily, hugging him tightly. Zeke looked at his friends, slightly scared. Dana stopped hugging Zeke. "Remember me?"

"Not really," he said truthfully.

"Our moms work together." Zeke shook his head. "When we were seven that one summer at daycare, we use to push each other on the swing."

"Oh yeah! I remember now."

"I thought when we were seven we thought girls were gross and has cooties," Chad pointed out.

"Chad would remember that," Troy said. As the group kept talking, Dana leaned her head on Zeke's shoulder. They looked at each other briefly and smiled. Everyone was too busy laughing to notice Sharpay. Sharpay was jealous. Very jealous.

A/N Hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: OK, here it is! The next chapter! Sarah really liked the reviews the people sent, so . . . please review! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Sharpay, calm down. Besides, don't you have blonde hair, brown eyes and you smile at Zeke like that also?"

"Oh yeah. But still, that giggle is high pitched and annoying!" Sharpay said. She mocked the giggle, not getting high enough. "See? I cannot get that high and I am the master of perfect giggling."

"True," Kelsi admitted. She was getting sick of hearing about Dana.

"I need to find out more about Dana," Sharpay said.

"Why don't you invite her to join Drama club?" Kelsi suggested sarcastically. With Sharpay trying to know Dana and maybe running her out of East High, Dana might as well know how to faint perfectly.

"Good idea!" Sharpay said. She suddenly thought of something and smiled widely. "Oh Kelsi . . ."

_Oh no. Why me? Maybe it won't be so bad. Yeah, it'll be OK. _"Yes?"

Sharpay kept smiling. "I have an idea. Kelsi, how about you go to Dana and ask her to join Drama Club. And if she comes, talk to her and ask her questions and see if she likes Zeke. OK?"

Kelsi sighed. "OK, fine."

"It's not that hard. Go, have fun with it," Sharpay said. "Toodles."

"Bye," Kelsi said. She had to go find Dana. _This is going to be very fun . . . _She found Dana easily by Sharpay's annoying description.

"Hi," Dana said, giggling. _Sharpay _is _right. Her giggle is kinda annoying . . . _"You're Zeke's friend, right?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said. _Interesting she said Zeke's friend instead of Gabi's friend._

"Isn't Zeke the sweetest guy in the world?" Dana gushed. Kelsi just nodded.

"I know. He's so cute too . . ." Dana added. _She has a crush on him I bet. _"There's Zeke."

Zeke came up. "Hey Dana. Hey Kelsi."

Kelsi said, "Hey."

"Hey," Dana said and giggled. Kelsi thought she saw Zeke wince a bit. _No, it just looks like it. _

"Sorry to leave you Kelsi, but Dana needs help finding her classes and stuff and I'm helping her. Later," Zeke said.

"Bye!" Dana said, giggling. She held on to Zeke's arm and walked off. Kelsi started walking to Sharpay's locker.

"Hi Kelsi!" Sharpay said.

"Hey, I hate to say this but I think Dana likes Zeke . . ." Kelsi started. Sharpay screamed.

A/N Uh oh . . . Dana likes Zeke! This is not good for Sharpay. Please keep reading and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: So, this is the next chapter of Sarah's fanfic. Hope you like it!)**

The next day, Dana looked happy on the inside but was irate on the inside. Gabriella had started talking about how cute Zeke and Sharpay were together and they should go out and blah, blah, blah . . . Dana didn't mind Gabi, it was just the way Gabi was all happy, thinking about Zeke and Sharpay being a couple. Dana wanted Zeke, he was hers. She was his. She wanted Zeke to fall in love with her, not the annoying rich blond Sharpay Evans. _Oh well, if Zeke and Sharpay start dating, I can start dating Ryan and find out things to sabotage Sharpay and her relationship. And then Zeke will realize that I, Dana Kent, am the right one for him. _

"Dana, anyone home?" Zeke asked. Dana giggled. Zeke could be _so_ funny!

"Hi, sorry. I was thinking about your friends and stuff."

"Oh, so you think Troy's cute," Zeke teased. Dana giggled. _Troy is cute. Maybe if he and Gabi break up, I could date him to make Zeke jealous and come to me. _

Dana smiled and thought, _I am too cute for my own good. _(A/N I say this a lot.) "Are we to the cafeteria yet?"

"Yes, Dana, we're there. No need to worry your pretty self," Zeke said, in a fake whiny voice.

"You sound like a four year old saying that," Dana said. _Zeke said I'm pretty! _

Dana opened the door to the cafeteria and Zeke ducked under her to get in. Dana closed the door quickly and didn't notice Sharpay was behind her. The door slammed into Sharpay's face. Zeke rushed over to the door with Dana on his heels.

"Sharpay, are you OK?" Zeke asked. Sharpay just nodded.

"I am so sorry!" Dana said, almost in tears.

"Dana, it's alright," Zeke said, consoling her and placing his arm around her shoulders. "It was an accident."

"It's alright," Sharpay said softly.

"How about I take you to the nurse?" Zeke asked.

"It's not that bad," Sharpay insisted. Dana had left by now.

"Your nose is bleeding," Zeke said. "I'll take you, if you want."

Sharpay shook her head and walked to the nurse's office. Zeke got his lunch then found the gang, eating lunch together.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"Dana accidentally slammed the door into Sharpay and she's in the nurse's office with a bloody nose."

"Dude, that sounds dorky almost," Jason said. Zeke looked at him. Although the guys weren't fond of Sharpay, Jason knew how Zeke felt for Sharpay.

"Why?" Zeke asked and Jason shrugged. Closer to the end of lunch, Dana skipped to their table.

"Hi guys," she said sweetly. She looked at Zeke and asked, "Is your friend going to be OK? I didn't mean to slam the door in her face. I didn't see her. Honest."

Zeke nodded. "She'll be fine. You and I know it was an accident."

_But does Sharpay know it was an accident? _Jason asked himself in his head.

"I better go check on Sharpay," Zeke said, getting up from his seat.

"Don't forget your cookies," Chad said. Zeke grabbed the cookies and stuffed them in his pocket and left.

"I hope Sharpay's OK," Troy said.

"I hope so too," Dana said in a fake sympathetic voice. "I better go."

Dana was leaving when Jason noticed something. Dana had a smirk on her face and looked like she could laugh. _I bet Dana hit Sharpay in the face with the door on purpose. _

A/N Dana is almost as evil as Sharpay! Was it an accident or not? Please keeping reading and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Wow, I am such an idiot! I didn't know I had this chapter on E-mail until today. I am so sorry for not updating! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Onward you read!)**

"How do you feel about Dana?" Jason asked Zeke. They were on their way to their lockers at the end of the day.

"Dana's really fun," Zeke started out. "She's sweet, funny, nice and really cute."

"What about Sharpay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sharpay. I'm kinda starting to like Dana. It sounds weird but she's been really nice to me."

Jason was shocked. "Dude, you've been in your 'Sharpay phase' forever! And a girl changes it in one day? Weird."

"I've known Dana for a long time."

"How come you've never told us about her?"

"I-- Wait, why do you care?" Zeke asked.

"Dude, Sharpay's better for you," Jason said after a few moments of silence.

Zeke looked at him, shocked. He thought he would never hear his friends say that Sharpay was better than another girl.

He had to make an excuse up. He just had to. "You really don't know Dana yet. She's great once you meet her."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"It won't happen in a day!" Zeke said, annoyed.

"How about two days? Or three days?"

"It'll take longer than one week!"

"No deal," Jason said.

"Jason, listen to me. Dana's nice, funny and pretty. You'll have to get used to her. She's a little shy at first but you'll like her."

"I thought you liked her."

"You're bugging me, now leave."

They went their separate ways and Chad met up with Jason.

"Hey, dude," Chad said, the two giving each other a high-five. "You look stressed. Not enough nap time during class?"

"I was talking to Zeke," Jason explained.

"Since when is he confusing?" Chad asked.

"Since Dana Kent came to East High."

"The blonde giggly girl? I don't think Kelsi and Sharpay like her either. Taylor and Troy don't like her much but both say it'll take a while to get used to her. I'm not sure about Ryan though . . ." Chad said.

"If Sharpay doesn't like Dana, Ryan probably doesn't. He probably gets all the bad stuff about her."

"True. Well, Gabriella and Zeke like her. I wonder if Dana likes Zeke? And if he likes her? I mean, Zeke practically loves Sharpay . . ."

Jason said, "Chad, I don't think Zeke likes Sharpay anymore. I think he likes Dana. Really likes her."

* * *

**A/N Zeke likes Dana, oh no! Does he or did Jason just mess it all up? Please review. And sorry so short, will be longer in the future.**


End file.
